1001 Years
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Ruang dan waktu memang telah memisahkan Sasori dan Deidara. Namun, setelah 1001 tahun berlalu, ruang dan waktu mempertemukan mereka kembali, di tempat yang sama, dalam malam penyambutan tahun baru. /Kami-sama, aku menemukannya./. A SasoDei ficlet for new year 2015.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, shonen-ai, reincarnation, kind of plotless, bad diction, etc.

Sequel of New Year, New Beginning:

.

**1001 Years**

.

Kenangan.

Kenangan merupakan serpihan masa lalu yang masih memungkinkan untuk diingat kembali. Kenangan dapat dipanggil sewaktu-waktu saat seseorang ingin mengingatnya kembali.

Namun jika serpihan masa lalu itu tidak pernah terjadi pada kehidupan saat ini, apakah masih dapat disebut kenangan? Benar memang serpihan itu melintas di dalam pikiran, namun di kehidupan ini semua kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Entah, ia pun tak mengerti.

Sejak kecil ia selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh serpihan-serpihan kejadian yang melintas di dalam kepalanya. Ia tak pernah tahu kapan kejadian tersebut terjadi. Bertanya kepada orang tua atau sanak saudara terdekatnya pun percuma, mereka selalu mengatakan 'kau tidak pernah mengalami hal itu.'

Deidara namanya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, seorang pemuda yang sejak kecil selalu saja melihat kejadian-kejadian yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Dari semua serpihan kejadian yang melintas di dalam pikirannya, ia melihat satu orang yang selalu muncul. Seorang yang tak dapat dilihat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk wajahnya, namun satu hal yang sangat Deidara ingat adalah senyum tipis yang terukir di bibir seseorang yang Deidara duga adalah seorang laki-laki tersebut.

Saat inipun tiada berbeda. Saat Deidara berdiri di tengah sebuah festival penyambutan malam tahun baru, Deidara kembali dikejar oleh kenangan yang ia sendiri tak tahu dari mana asalnya. Saat ia melintasi kios permaianan, kios dango, dan pohon bambu tempat dimana para pengunjung festival menggantungkan harapan mereka, semuanya terlihat sangat tidak asing.

Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Ini kali pertama Deidara datang ke Tokyo dan mengunjungi festival di Tokyo, jadi bagaimana mungkin semua yang disuguhkan di dalam festival ini terlihat tidak asing?

Dirinya kini berdiri ditengah padatnya pengunjung festival yang berlalu-lalang menikmati semua yang disuguhnya di dalam festival tersebut. Matanya tak lepas menatap spanduk besar yang menggantung di pintu keluar—spanduk yang sama dengan yang dipasang di pintu masuk. Spanduk besar bertuliskan "1001 tahun Festival Konoha."

"Konoha?" Deidara memiringkan kepalanya, lagi-lagi nama yang terdengar tidak asing. "Bukankah nama tempat ini Tokyo?"

Matanya kini beralih ke seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menggantungkan harapannya di pohon bambu. Sesaat Deidara hanya mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda itu, namun saat matanya tak sengaja mengangkap kalung yang dikenakan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu, Deidara tersentak.

Kalung berliontin simbol Yang.

"_Yin dan Yang. Sangat sesuai dengan kalian. Berbeda dan saling melengkapi."_ Suara seorang perempuan terdengar di dalam kepala Deidara.

Deidara segera menggenggam liontin kalung yang ia kenakan.

Lionting simbol Yin.

"_**Deidara, jaga kalung ini baik-baik. Ini kalung yang diturunkan oleh leluhur kita."**_

"_**Bukankah ini bagian dari Yin dan Yang? Kenapa hanya Yin saja, Okaa-san?"**_

"_**Entah, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin kalung berliontin Yang dibawa oleh keluarga lain."**_

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda berambut merah yang telah selesai menggantungkan harapannya di pohon harapan itu menoleh ke arah Deidara. Baik Deidara maupun dirinya sama-sama tersentak saat mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Untuk beberapa saat waktu seolah berhenti. Seluruh makhluk hidup dan benda-benda mati di sekeliling mereka seolah lenyap tertiup angin malam. Festival yang padat seolah berubah menjadi sebuah dimensi kosong.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu kembali menghampiri. Kali ini semuanya terlihat lebih jelas. Permainan memanah di salah satu kios, kushidango dari kios dango, dua lembar kertas berwarna merah dan kuning yang digantungkan di pohon harapan, kini semuanya terlihat jelas.

Laki-laki yang berada di dalam kenangan Deidara itu adalah laki-laki yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya, laki-laki yang masih menatapnya dengan pasang mata cokelat Hazel yang hangat.

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deidara menuju kertas berwarna merah yang baru saja ia gantung. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Deidara yang masih mematung. Saat pemuda itu menghilang dari hadapannya, waktu seolah berputar kembali, dan kini Deidara menyadari dirinya berada di tengah kerumunan pengunjung festival.

Segera ia mendekati pohon harapan untuk membawa harapan yang digantung oleh pemuda tadi.

Mata Deidara melebar saat membaca tulisan, : "**Kuharap aku bisa segera bertemu dengannya**."

'Dia. Aku menemukannya' bisik Deidara dalam hati seraya mengambil selembar kertas kosong berwarna kuning kemudian dengan cepat menulis harapannya di kertas tersebut. Setelah selesai, bergegas ia menggantungnya di sebelah kertas merah yang digantung oleh pemuda tadi.

Lekas Deidara beranjak pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke tepi danau yang letaknya tak jauh dari lokasi festival. Tepat seperti dugaannya, pemuda berambut merah tadi tengah berdiri di tepi danau seraya mendongak menatap langit cerah berbintang.

Lamunan Deidara terhenti saat sebuah kembang api meledak di langit, memberikan warna pada langit yang semula gelap dengan bias cahayanya.

Saat kembang api tengah menghiasi langit malam, Deidara dapat melihat bayangan dua orang berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah tengah memeluk tubuh satu sama lain di tepi danau.

"_Di tahun ini kita sudah melewati banyak hal bersama. Ya, begitu banyak hal. Di tahun yang baru ini kita akan memulai sesuatu yang baru, bukan sebagai partner." _

Kemudian dalam sekejap kedua sosok tadi menghilang, dan hanya menyisakan pemuda berambut merah yang masih sibuk menatap kembang api di langit.

Tanpa Deidara sadari, setetes air jatuh menurupi pipinya dan berujung di dagunya.

"SASORI _NO DANNA_!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum ke arah Deidara. "Setelah 1001 tahun, akhirnya kau menemukanku, Deidara."

Tanpa pikir panjang Deidara menghambur menghampiri Sasori kemudian memeluknya erat, dibawah megahnya cahaya kembang api penyambut tahun baru.

Ruang dan waktu memang telah memisahkan mereka.

Namun, ruang dan waktu pula yang mempertemukan mereka kembali.

.

.

Angin malam bertiup kencang mempermainkan kertas-kertas yang menggantung di pohon harapan, begitu pula dengan salah satu kertas berwarna kuning yang bertuliskan;

**Kami-sama, aku menemukannya. Kali ini aku mohon izinkan kami bersatu untuk selamanya. **

.

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015!

Sedihnya cuma bisa nulis ficlet untuk menutup tahun 2014 :' karena writers block yang keterlaluan. Ah tapi sudahlah, semoga gak terlalu hancur ya.

31 Desember 2014,

Cerulean Canary.


End file.
